


Chinese food and confusion

by Likefirelikeash



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Casual Relationship, Confusion, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, M/M, cannon gay charecter, not yet together, questioning T.J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likefirelikeash/pseuds/Likefirelikeash
Summary: Tj realizes just how important Cyrus is to him domestic fluff ensues. And T.J questions what they are to eachother.  somehow I just picture them as 16 17 just because I feel like they are less awkward then.





	1. What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it let me know if you want me to continue it sorry it’s so short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is so short it’s my first Tyrus fic, hopefully it’ll be longer next chapter. Please let me know if you like it, and want me to continue it, and feel free to correct any errors you see because this isn’t beta’d.

T.J and Cyrus were sprawled on T.J’s couch absentmindedly watching the rest of mean girls. Cyrus had his head resting on Tj’s chest and T.J was running his hands through Cyrus’s hair. It was nothing uncommon for the boys, as that’s usually how they spent their Saturday nights. Curled up on the couch watching movies with some form of takeout food. Usually from the spoon, but sometimes they decided to switch it up a bit and order Chinese. They had been friends now for three years, and had watched every combination of the good hair crew’s relationships, and were perfectly content sitting back and watching the drama unfold from their own little bubble.  
“T.J We’re back!” Amber called opening the front door of the Kippen household. She had her fingers intertwined with Andi’s, and in the other hand she was carrying the chinease takeout they had went to pick up.  
“Finally, what took you guys so long? Cyrus called moving his head up from T.J’s chest. T.J had stopped playing with his hair at this point, and scooted over to make room for what they called “Ambi” on the couch. Muffy would be there soon, along with walker and Jonah, whatever they were at this point no one knew.  
Amber set down the food and T.J had zoned out staring at Cyrus. They were very affectionate, and almost rivaled the couples in that regard, and that didn’t help the fact that T.J had no idea what he and Cyrus were. Friends. For now they were just friends. T.J was really a big softie once you got to know him. He liked rom coms just as much if not more then the rest of the GHC, and practically melted when he saw Cyrus wear one of his hoodies. He was completely smitten.  
It was no secret to the group that T.J. and Cyrus had a unique dynmanic but they didn’t want to push it. When they were ready they would tell them, but the truth is they didn’t seem like they would ever really know at this point.  
“Teej?” Cyrus called knocking T.J right back into reality,  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you even hear what I said? Do you want some food?”  
“I’ll just steal some of yours underdog im not that hungry,” T. J said as cyrus grabbed him a fork and they continued watching the movie. Friends surrounding them, food in their stomaches, and the two boys snuggling closer under a blanket on the couch. For right now, that’s all T.J needed.


	2. Silent lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J and Cyrus have a cute conversation simple and reassuring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is still really short I had a much longer scene planned for this concept but I think this scene stands really well on its own, and what I had planned will go in the next chapter. Let me know if you like it and have any requests or suggestions. :)

T.J?” Cyrus called looking up at the ceiling of T.J’s room. It was covered in those tacky glow in the dark stars, and Polaroid pictures he had taken from concerts, or parties, or really just whenever he wanted. He noticed that there were quite a few of him and T.J up there maybe more of them together than any other person, but he chalked that down to him being the boy’s best friend. That’s all it was, really.  
             “Yeah Cy?” T.J was looking up a the ceiling too trying not to notice that Cryrus had turned to look at him. He played with the hem of his hoodie nervously. “What’s up?”  
             “Do you ever wonder if anyone has, oh I don’t know loved you and never told you? Cause I mean thinking about it-“ he paused for a moment, “It would be really sad if, if no one ever told you, and they just felt like they couldn’t.”  
             “Well I mena I guess I hadn’t thought about it Cy, but I can definitely understand why they’d be afraid to say it. Feelings are frustrating and annoying, I can understand why someone would wanna hide them. Im sure you have plenty of silent lovers,” T.j frowned and muttered something under his breath no one could quite make out what it was but it sounded like something similar to “I would know.”  
          Cyrus stopped and sat up, “Silent lovers? Is that what we are calling them now?”  
          “Yeah it’s poetic don’t you think?” T.J turned to look at him and sat up too. T.J turned to face him and sat pretzel legged on the bed, and reached to grab Cyrus’s hand waiting for a response.  
“Yeah Teej, I think it’s perfect.


End file.
